XO
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 17 The Sign-Off (Series Finale) Performed By: Bob Ghaundi, Random White Girl, Guian, Jake, Promila, Deek, Anna, Mr. Marquina, Anasteshia, Little Hot Momacita, Matthew, Deekina, David, Lily, Bundarela, Tori, Margret, Scotty, Julio, Juanita, Maria, Mark, Marketa, Jordy, Casper, Rudeling, Mason, Skylar, Jackson, Rubenito, Jessie, Brtittany, Sam, Erica, Melissa, Leslie, Marilyn, Nabia, and Maria’s Mom Lyrics Mackenzie Your love is bright as ever (ever, ever, ever) Mackenzie and Nithin''' Even in the shadows (shadows, shadows, shadows)'' ''Nithin and Brittany (Jessie) Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)'' ''Nithin and Tori (Nabia) Before they turn the lights out (lights out, lights out, lights out) '' '' '' '''''Tori and Lily (Nabia) Your heart is glowing (glowing, glowing, glowing) Lily and Mrs. Bundarela (Marilyn)' And I'm crashing into you (into you, into you, into you) ''Bob Ghaundi (Guian) Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)'' ''Bob Ghaundi and Random White Girl (Guian) Before they turn the lights out (the lights out) Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)'' ''Guian and Jake Baby, love me lights out '' ''Sam and Erica (Marketa and Mark) In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)'' ''Maria and Mark (Melissa and Leslie) I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)'' ''Juanita and Julio Your face is all that I see I'll give you everything'' ''Promila and Deek Baby, love me lights out Baby, love me lights out'' ''Mason and Rudeling You can turn my lights out Margret ' We don't have foreverOoh, baby daylight's wasting (wasting, wasting, wasting) You better kiss me (kiss me) ''Margret and Scotty''' Before our time has run out'' ''Scotty Mmmhh yeah...'' ''Skylar and Jackson Nobody sees what we see They're just hopelessly gazing, oh'' ''Jordy and Casper Oh, baby, take me, me Before they turn the lights out'' ''Rubenito and Jessie Before our time has run out '''Marias Mom and Mr. Marquina Baby, love me lights out '' 'Anasteshia and Mr. Marquina (Anna)' In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour) I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)'' Anna and Mr. Marquina''' Your face is all that I see I'll give you everything'' ''Matthew Baby, love me lights out'' ''Little Hot Momacita Baby, love me lights out'' '''''Anasteshia You can turn my lights out '''Deekina and David' I love you like XO You love me like XO'' ''Deekina and Sam You kill me boy XO'' ''Deekina and David You love me like XO'' ''Anna All that I see Give me everything'' ''Margret Baby, love me lights out Baby, love me lights out'' ''Anasteshia You can turn my lights out Mackenzie and Nithin (Random White Girl) In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour) I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd) Your face is all that I see I'll give you everything Baby, love me lights out Baby, love me lights out You can turn my lights out '' Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Star Season 7 Category:Series Finale Category:Season 7 Song